A new beginning
by ArtimasDD
Summary: Usagi had always been told she would Ascend to Queen. At 22 she finds her future in the past, nothing is as it should be.
1. Chapter 1: A new day

I wish I owned Sailor Moon but I don't.

-Art :)

* * *

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Usagi had never really enjoyed school. High school was in her past, and college was proving to be more difficult then she could even fathom. She wished for once she had studied more. She let out a soft sigh as her teacher wrote the next math problem on the board. A new formula, a new day.

Click. Tap. Click. Tap. Click.

"Mrs. Tsukino! Please refrain from disrupting the class." Her eyes widened in fear as she froze mid click on her pen. "Thank you. Now to continue, you must add 45mEq NaCl to an intravenous solution, if the stock solution of the NaCl injection contains 2.5mEq/2mL, how many ml of NaCl are needed?" The teacher jotted the text down. "You have five minutes, and then we'll go through the problem aloud." She clapped the chalk from her hands and walked back over to her desk taking a seat eyes never leaving the blonde in the front row.

Usagi swallowed before glancing down at her blank notebook. Never in here life did she imagine solving for x would come in handy. Apparently though, in medical school it was big deal. She sighed before putting her best foot forward. In actuality she had come a long way, with a proper tutor in Mamaro and Ami's extra study sessions she had excelled higher than any of them ever imagined. She was aiming for the stars in her decision to go into a prestigious field. If it didn't work out she would settle for any run of the mill BA. Her pencil quickly worked through the math.

"Alright, lets see who got it right..." Her professor at least had the decency to pretend she was scanning the room, "We'll start with you Usagi."

She frowned and refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew she was being singled out on purpose. Ever since she was told by a councilor it wasn't 'wise' for her to choose a career in nursing, the faculty appeared determined to weed her out of the program.

"I believe it's 36ml." She could hear the nerves in her voice, causing a childlike squeak to come out.

To her surprise the professor nodded and began writing the equation in full on the board. The breath she had been holding released. It was like this every morning, but she was determined to succeed. She felt a rumble in her pocket and glanced down to see a flash of white dance around the edge of her phone. She smiled, it was Mamarou, most likely reminding her about their date tonight.

"This is all we have time for today, this weekend I need you to complete pages 454 and 455 on your own. Don't forget we'll be having our next exam a week from today." She paused before turning to the odango haired girl. "Tsukino, can I speak to you for moment before you leave."

Usagi gulped nervously, shouldering her bag as she pulled herself out of her seat and approached the desk. "Mrs. Haroto...did I do something wrong?" Her voice shook a bit. Why did teachers make her feel so weak. She would take a monster any day compared to this woman.

The brunette glanced up at her sharply, before shuffling through a few papers. "I don't understand you sometimes, you know all the information. If you can't learn to apply that to your tests you'll never make it in the program. Last week you scored in the 80's for minor mistakes." She pulled out her last exam, "I want you to look this over and do better. Remember Usagi, you need perfect marks."

"I know."

"Mrs. Tsukino, I know you have potential, but have you ever thought of another path? Something less technical?" The voice she used was so sweet it almost made Usagi cringe. She had been waiting for her to say something, they always did.

"I'll consider it." She gritted her teeth and smiled. Taking the paper and quickly shuffling out of the building and into the parking lot. Tears of aggravation prickled her eyes. Maybe she should just give up, maybe it wasn't meant to be. She didn't need to do well in school, her future was written out for her, Neo Queen Serenity was only a step away. At least she hoped. When her ascension to the throne hadn't happened right away after turning 22 she worried, but Luna said it could be anytime during the year, and Ami said sometimes small changes to the future could occur, and a year or so wasn't a big deal.

"USAGI!" She spun around in surprise to see her best friend running towards her, hair ruffled in a blue mess. "Oh...good...I caught you." She panted. "How did it go?"

Begrudgingly she held out the exam. The blue haired goddess snatched it away pushing her glasses up before reading over the parchment. "You did..." She prepared herself for the worst, Ami would have aced that test, "You did Great! Much better than I expected...oh that was rude. I was just worried, Mrs. Horoto can be such a stickler with showing your work. I've even had a few points docked."

"Really?"

"Yep." She glanced around before continuing, "I don't like to gossip, but from what I've gathered she's a bit lonely." The blue haired woman blushed a bit at the comment, she really didn't like to talk bad about anyone. Especially not a teacher.

"Thanks Ami." Usagi smiled at the girl before taking a step towards home. "I gotta run though, hot date with Mamo-chan tonight."

"Oh, have fun, and don't forget this. I'm sure he would be proud of his pupil." Ami smiled sweetly handing the test back.

Usagi waved good bye before she raced home, she didn't want to be late. Mamo had said he wanted to talk to her about something serious. As she reached her apartment building she paused, maybe he wanted her to move in. They had talked about it in the past, and when the time came for her to move out for college they still thought she needed some time to mature and grow as an independent adult. It had been almost 4 years, but maybe this time he would want to take that final step. She squealed in excitement before checking her still empty mailbox and entering the building.

She entered the poorly lit hallway and shuffled through her bag for her keys. The key chain was a gift from Mokoto when she moved into the same complex, a small crystal bunny with a silver ring. She finally got the door open, and kicked off her shoes, slipping on her pink slippers in the process. She hung her coat and purse up in a small closet next to the main entrance before flipping on the light.

"Luna?" she whispered. When no response could be heard she continued through her apartment. As of late with Luna's pregnancy she had become almost unbearable. Thankfully most of the time she was over at Minako's spending time with Art. Sighing she took in the little room. If Mamo really wanted to move in together she would miss this place, but she would greatly appreciate the closet space.

The room was small compared to the other apartments she had seen, but with limited funds and the need to be close to school she didn't have many options. She was pretty sure the owner had converted her studio from a storage closet. It was a single room, a small kitchenette greeted you immediately upon entering, a few pink pots and pans displayed proudly. A small cat themed kotatsu sat at the end of the room in front of her sliding door to the patio, and to the left she had a futon and desk. She would admit she didn't enjoy using the mattress roll her parents bought, and instead slept most nights on the couch, but there was no one to complain. She walked past the kitchen and to the left opening a hidden door that led to the bathroom. It was time to do some magic, she quickly grabbed the black leather vanity bag out of the cupboard and set to work.

The time clicked by as she completed her makeup ritual. Now it was just time to pick out the perfect outfit. Her school clothes were usually whatever she grabbed before running out the door in a panic. She shrugged out of her current attire and walked back to her main closet.

"Something sophisticated..." she whispered to herself. Mamoru always encouraged her to be more lady like. That included how she dressed. She didn't mind dressing up for him, but sometimes she just wanted to lay around in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

 _"_ He's right though Usagi, remember your going to be a Queen one day." the words absent mindedly tumbled from her mouth.

She pulled out a blue turtle neck, white vest, and a black pleated knee length skirt. She finished it off with a pair of heart earrings, and her heart shaped promise ring. Looking herself over top to bottom in the bathroom mirror she deemed herself worthy of going out with her prince. Glancing up at her cat shaped clock she gasped, she was late. How did this always happen to her? She grabbed her purse and sped out the door.

After what felt like a ten mile run she found herself panting in the lobby of a small café. She quickly caught sight of Mamoru, and hoped she didn't ruin her makeup in her mad dash.

"Hey Mamo...sorry I'm late, I had to run home from class...and change...and then I couldn't find my turtleneck..." He raised a hand to cut off her lame excuses.

"It's fine Usagi. It's only been a few minutes. Actually I'm glad... I was running a bit behind myself."

She took her seat and glanced at the menu. They had been here a few times, a small mom and pop restaurant known for their blue ribbon winning curry. They had a prime location, right across from the arcade her friends frequented, and close to the heart of town.

"What kept you?" She knew he was just being nice, Mamoru was never tardy, but she craved his attention.

"Work was a bit much, I had to do clinic duty today." He frowned at the thought, "Since the rainy season started everyone seems to be catching colds." His voice seemed a bit higher than normal, he coughed taking a drink of water before continuing, "Oh. I forgot to ask, how did your test go?"

"I did pretty good, an 83 on the last one, Ami-" but once again she was cut off this time by a exasperated sigh.

"Usagi you can't afford to get lower than a 97% we went over this. In order to get the next scholarship, you have to perform." He scolded. "It's time to get your head out of the clouds, the future needs a Woman who can achieve any goal she sets. You have to be able to support yourself."

"It's okay, it was just a quiz. The test is next week and I'm sure I'll be able to ace it." She didn't want him to think his hard work was for nothing. She cringed at his scowl, her voice growing small. "I'll try harder next time. I promise. I won't let you down."

He seemed to brush off her reply, instead glancing down at his watch. She frowned, noticing how he seemed to fidget and pick at the hem of his shirt.

"Have somewhere to be?" she half joked, but when he just stared at her blankly she became a bit agitated. "Mamo-chan...are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Usako, I just have a lot on my mind." He rubbed a hand through his hair, "I just...Lets just have a nice meal and then we can talk, okay?" He glanced over at the door, before returning to the menu.

She felt her stomach flip, was this even about moving in? or was it more. She let out a dry chuckle, trying to shake off the feeling creeping into her, "Sure...what do you want to do after dinner? Rent a movie? We could go back to my place, you haven't really been there and Luna's gone for the night."

A sad look passed through his eyes, but she was oblivious to it. When she raised an eyebrow he gave her a small shrug, "How about we just play it by ear."

"Okay...well maybe we can go down the street, they just opened a new Gelato shop, Mina said they have some wild flavors." She was talking faster than intended, "She swore she had a soy sauce and wasabi flavored one. I mean really, who would make that into a ice cream? Bizarre right?"

After a few painfully silent minutes she tried again, "I think I know what I want...Traditional Japanese curry over fried rice and no eggplant." She watched him closely, "How about you?" Her eyes narrowed when he looked frustrated.

He snapped his reply, "that's what you always get. You should try something new."

"Mamo-chan?" she said quietly, "what's going on? Are you feeling okay? Are you getting sick?" She leaned in and placed one hand over his, the other reached out to touch his forehead.

He looked a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to do this." He gently took both her hands collecting them in front of him, before kissing the back of them and setting them down on the table. "Usagi, how long have we been together?"

"Um...forever." She blushed prettily as she answered the question, they really had come so far. "Do you mean here?" She pointed down before continuing, "...well I'm 22 now..." she started to count.

"Usagi, stop." He was looking everywhere but her face now, rubbing one hand against his temple. "Your not making this easy."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Mamo-chan...what's going on?" This time she kept her hands to herself, crumpling the menu's edge.

"I don't know where to start." He took another sip of water. Clearing his throat and finally meeting her gaze, "Just promise me Usako, you'll try to see this from my point of view."

She nodded, and her eyes softened at the nickname. She was sure she would be able to sooth any problems he had.

"I've been thinking." She nodded encouraging him along, "I just...I guess it's just easier to come out and say it."

"Don't worry Mamo-chan...you can tell me anything." She prepared herself, for what she didn't know, butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright...Usagi..." He took a deep breath, then whispered "I don't want this anymore." He gestured outwards at both of them. Her calm demeanor vanishing, the world coming to a halt.

"What the hell does that mean?!" To say she was surprised was an understatement, but his hand clasped onto hers and stifled her shouts.

"Listen first, please." She numbly nodded back, "There is a part of me that will always love you. Endymion still exists inside of me, as Serenity does in you. I always figured, and told myself we were meant to follow their love. To give them peace. To give them crystal Tokyo."

"So what's the problem?" She didn't mean to snap, but her filters had vanished.

"Well the problem is...I'm not sure I want that anymore." His voice grew a bit more confident, "We never got to fall in love, we were forced into it. I thought I was ready to take on the future with you, to stand by your side. But then I realized, I was only doing it for Serenity, as Endymion."

"Is this some kind of test? or joke?" She glanced around the room half expecting someone to jump out and surprise them.

"Please don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Her voice grew louder and a few patrons glanced their way.

"Keep your voice down..." He tugged a bit at her wrist to stop her from rising in her seat. "Please Usako, don't make a scene."

She glared back at him, "A scene...your worried about a scene." she hissed at him.

"You need to understand. After Galaxia I began to notice the change." He dropped his grip on her, and rubbed his temples. "I wasn't sure how I felt anymore. I couldn't pass this chance up. I should have told you...I just didn't know how." She could see how much this was hurting him, but at this moment she didn't care. He was doing what he had done before, leaving her for no good reason.

"I don't understand what can be so confusing...you love me? Right?" She was hopeful, if he said yes they could figure the rest out. When he hesitated to respond she could feel the room swirl. Her stomach flipped and her lunch seemed to be rising in her throat.

"Usagi...I...I don't."

The cold stab of a knife punctured through her, "...you...don't..." she couldn't even finish the sentence. Her eyes burned and her vision grew blurry. The whole room felt like it was spinning.

"I will always care for you, and I will always protect you, but I can't give you my heart anymore."

Out of the fog one thought rang clear, "...Chibi-usa" she saw the sad smile form on his handsome face.

"Setsuna said she would still exist, just not the way we knew. Maybe here with different parents."

The words confused her for a moment, and she could feel her face warm in embarrassment the room snapping back in place. "You talked to Setsuna about this...about us?"

"Of course." She cringed.

"Who else knows?" She could feel herself becoming hysterical, "Did you run off to all my guardians and tell them about your _confusion_?" Her voice was shrill now, she stood up pounding her fists on the table. "I thought you were...I thought..."

"Just Suna knows." He had his hands on her forearms this time, steering her back down in her seat. He didn't want to be the latest gossip scandal.

"Who is she?" The thought came out of the blue, she hadn't originally been thinking another person stole his heart away, but there it was. She glanced up at him, the color running from her face. From the guilty look he held, she was right.

"Its not what you think."

"WHO IS SHE?" she was yelling, diners now blatantly staring.

"Usagi...there is no other wom-"

"WHO-" before she could finish she heard the low strong voice of her outer senshi.

"It's okay, she deserves to know everything." Beautiful emerald and black hair, copper skin, and magenta eyes. Setsuna was always the one Usagi strived to be like, not only was her style impeccable, but she resembled a Queen more than she ever could. As always her movements were graceful, even as all eyes were on her, she slipped her jacket and purse off, and lowered herself silently into the booth next to Mamoru. With a glimpse around the room, the spectators returned to their meals.

"Princess...we wanted to tell you together." Setsuna's voice was soft and tender.

"Tell me what." For the first time Usagi was lost. Her body trembled, and she felt faint. Why was Pluto here? Was he waiting for her? Her attention was brought back with Setsuna's next words.

"Princess...the future has changed." Her eyes widened in horror, and for a moment her personal emotions subsided. She sank back into the booth. "We think that when Chibi-usa took the key from me, she started a new story line. A new destiny. Up until Galaxia only small things had changed for our future so I didn't think anything of it. Then..." She hesitated, "Then chunks began to change…until now…now it's gone."

"What part?" It was as if Usagi already knew the answer, but when faced with a disaster the first thing you want to do is study the damage.

"Crystal Tokyo. Your ascension, everything. The driving force behind you and Mamoru was severed, and he came to me lost and confused." She watched as Setsuna's hand moved to his in a intimate way.

A plethora of emotions surged forward, Usagi's tone was unsympathetic, "So _instead_ of telling me...you what decided to play Doctor!" Her eyes were wild, as she stared between the two of them, "I mean that little to you! and Chibi-usa? I thought at least for her sake.." They flushed at her comments.

"Princess. Please. Chibi-usa still exists in her dimension. Even the Chibi-usa of this world exists, but…this all happened before we realized our feelings for each other. I had been locked away from the future, the gates are forcing me to live through it without their help." She was talking a bit in circles, her usual perfect composure faltering, "It was during our trials and errors to find an answer, we realized..." Her hand squeezed his. "We never meant to deceive you, and we have never acted upon it till now."

Each word brought forth a new emotion in the moon princess, the most powerful being rage. She could feel it boil in her body, and before she knew it she was leaning against the table, one hand in the air. With all her strength she whipped it forward across the older woman's face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoing through the room. A few people gasped in the distance. Setsuna could only stare wide eyed as she brought her hand up to her fiery red cheek.

"Usagi!" Mamoru jumped forward grabbing her roughly by the arm, she had never seen him look so irate.

"Let me go..." He seemed to be struggling with the command, his grip tightening for a moment. "Now." Her voice was crisp and curt, and with a head nod from Pluto he dropped his grip.

With the elegance of a Queen Usagi rose from her seat, her eyes ablaze, but in a composed tone of voice she spoke to her trusted warden of time, "You are dismissed from all duties as of this day forward." Setsuna winced. Pluto had a strong sense of pride being part of the Moon Kingdoms protection, it had been so much of her, but now she had crossed a line. She had betrayed her princess. Usagi glanced towards Mamoru. It all made sense, the times he was trying to get her to think about a different future. How he wanted her to live alone. He was prepping her for what might come. "You...I...I..." She was losing her cool demeanor. She could feel herself pulling back from Neo-Queen Serenity, and becoming just Usagi. The last words of the Queen slipped away from her. She couldn't stay here. Yanking her purse up, she turned on her heels to leave. With one last glance she whispered her parting words, "Good-bye"

As the bell rang on the shops door, she could feel the tears start to fall. She did the only thing she had control over, she ran. Her clothing clung to her like a second skin as she bolted down the street, sweat and tears mingling. Her hair became tangled by the wind picking up around her. Before she knew it she was at the park, a stitch stabbing her in the side. The adrenaline pumping through her body came to a halt, her heart freezing. She stood before the dock Chibi-Usa had first fallen from. Fate was cruel today.

Her knees buckled beneath her, as she screamed out her daughters name in horror. Everything was wrong. Her voice grew hoarse, and her sobs uncontrollable. For once she was thankful for the night, she had never been a fan of the dark before now. Now It covered up her pathetic and lonely figure. She hoped no one could hear her, and wished for the ground to just absorb her. As her body trembled, and the world grew fuzzy, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her from behind.

"Odango?" Her vision was growing black, but her mind must have been playing tricks on her the voice she heard didn't belong to this world. "Odango?" She took comfort in the warmth the other body gave her. Not bothering to question it, turning around she grabbed onto a black leather jacket as if it was a life line. "Usagi...what happened?" Warm hands ran up her back, one gently tilting her head up towards the heavens.

Piercing blue eyes, and dark black hair, the man before her was breath taking, it only caused her to sob harder. "Your not real...none of this is real." She pounded her little fists against her head. This was cruel, showing her someone else she had lost. Gentle hands pulled her arms down, and warmth engulfed her once again as she was pulled deeper into the embrace.

"It's okay Odango...I'm here...I'm really here..."

* * *

Comment and review please!


	2. Chapter 2: A new dream

Chapter 2: A new dream

"NO!" A voice screamed out in the night, a heart wrenching cry.

Seiya didn't know how she had gotten to this god forsaken place. Glancing around she saw red splatters clashing drastically with the black granite. Seiya stood in a room with the distinct impression of a prison. The only thing out of character, was the figure standing before her. The woman contrasted in color so drastically to her surroundings she became a instant focal point. Even through her beauty she looked broken, her eyes telling the story of pain and torment. Her trademark golden hair was wrapped in loose buns, cascading down her back and draping dramatically across the floor. Her face was stained with tears, and lips trembled. For a fleeting moment the woman looked hopeful, but it was lost as quickly as it had come, and she fell onto her knees sobbing. Her hands pounded the floor in front of her. "Why…why do this to me?" Seiya wanted to run to the woman but she was frozen, she was a innocent bystander to the turmoil in front of her.

Neo Queen Serenity's wrists were cuffed with heavy chains, and her dress torn and stained in various spots. Her shoulders shook as she glanced up and gazed into the unknown. Seiya tried to turn her head to see what tormented her, but the dream fixed her eyes on the deity of the moon.

"Fine…you win." The words were a whisper, but stale air carried them. A cold chill ran down Seiya's spine, as the Queen of the moon held out her arms inviting whatever darkness approached. "I have nothing left to lose…I have nothing."

A deep laugh could be heard, a raspy voice bouncing off the cells walls, "And you will be nothing." A shadowy figure emerged walking past Seiya, almost knocking against her shoulder. He walked with determination, as if he had expected no less answer. Seiya tried to yell, but her voice was caught in her throat, as the man grabbed the blonde beauty by the throat and lifted her off the ground. With his free hand he plunged into her chest. Her eyes widened with shock, and then the screams, the blood curdling shouts of agony. Before long all was silent and her beating heart was removed, blood now staining the white dress. He tossed her limp body to the floor, before examining the heart with both hands. "I won…I won father! The future is not set in stone!"

He paused for a moment gazing around as if scanning his handy work, before his body grew rigid. He snarled calling out, "Whose there?" He shifted a bit, and then turned towards the still stationary Seiya.

"Having fun?" He chuckled. His eyes the only clear thing she could see. Black piercing orbs.

Sieya's eyes sprang open, her body drenched in sweat. The salty cool air of Kimoku gently wafting through her open window, soothing and chilling her body at once. She took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart.

Her oversized bed looked as though a mini tornado had hit. Her covers were on the floor, and her pillows were scattered about.

"What the hell was that…" Her voice was thick, the dreams clarity beginning to slip from her mind. She grabbed a sheet from the floor, and covered her shivering form up. Everything looked the same, her silver and blue room minus the blankets was exactly as she had left it. Her room was luxurious to say the least, about the size of a small apartment. She glanced over at her clock not comprehending the time, or caring. Her uniform was draped over a leather couch, that faced a small upright piano.

A hard rap drew her attention to her bedroom door, "Hey dummie! Your shift is starting in five minutes and if your not out of that bed by then I will get Taiki and come in there! Do you hear me? FIVE MINUTES!" The shrill voice of Yaten couldn't be missed. Ever since they had returned the silver haired goddess had become a bit more short tempered.

Not bothering to answer she pulled herself out of her cocoon. She didn't feel like patrolling, not after the disturbing dream she had. She ignored her bodies plea to stay in the warmth and stumbled over towards her uniform. Trying with all her might to reclaim her composure, but shaky fingers buttoned and buckled and her might ceased to slow down. What had she seen? Had it been real? Where was she? It was like pulling on loose strings, bits and pieces of the events slowly trickling back into her mind. It was funny how dreams could do that, have you terrified moments before only to wake up and forget most of it.

"It felt real." She shook her head, when had dreams of Usagi not felt real. "I promised I wouldn't think of her" She glanced down at her hands, the thought of her return to Kinmoku clear in her mind. She had sworn to herself she would no longer pine for the Moon princess. That she would put it all behind her. Five years later she was doing much better, she had even dated a few people. "It's just my mind playing tricks on me." The excuse sounded lame, but she tried to accept it. "But what if-"

"OKAY I WARNED YOU!" With that the door slammed open, a rather pissed off looking Yaten and a slightly annoyed Taiki on the other side.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Seiya lifted her hands in defeat, before letting out a unconvincing chuckle. "Sorry. And how did you get a key?"

"I have keys to every room in the castle in case of emergencies." It was Taiki this time, she shook her head and gave a tight smile, "Are you okay? You look pale." She slowly approached her, one hand ready to test her forehead, but Seiya waved it away side stepping.

"I'm fine…just a bad dream is all." She replied calmly. Shrugging off the gesture before snatching her boots from the floor and plopping down on the couches edge to hike them up.

Yaten glanced around, "No mystery woman hiding in your closet?" she noted.

Seiya tried to laugh along but the dream was trying to push it's way back into her mind. She dropped her boot and grabbed her forehead, pushing her palms into her eyes a small hiss escaping her. She just couldn't get the image of Usagi's corpse out of her mind.

"Seiya?" Yaten's voice softened, a frown gracing her lips, "…are you okay? I was only joking. If you want I can take your shift today." She took a step closer leaning down towards the raven haired girl.

"I just..." She let out a large sigh. Quickly dropping her hands, and taking control over the boot once more. "I had this dream, and I didn't get much sleep. Just a morning head ache, nothing a good herbal tea can't fix." She smiled up at the other two, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Were you dreaming about _her_?" Taiki's voice was quiet, she always seemed to peg exactly what the other two were thinking a skill that impressed and annoyed the crap out of Seiya.

"It just reminded me of the fight with Galaxia that's all. Nothing else." When she spoke, her voice was cold. She looked between her sibling, eyes blazing brighter with every second. She did not want to talk about it.

Yaten cringed at the look, but still settled down next to her. She took her hand, very gently, though her tone stayed firm. "What happened? You can tell us anything Seiya."

Seiya looked a bit taken back by the sudden interest, but smiled back at her. "Nothing you don't already know."

"And Sailor Moon…she was just there? Like normal?" It felt a bit like an interrogation. "Nothing different? Nothing strange?" Yaten stared at her.

Numbly Seiya shook her head, "It's fine. It was just a dream." She jumped up and stretched her arms over her head, "Time to go…They'll start worrying if I don't show up."

Yaten seemed to know her limits, letting her hand drop when Seiya jumped at the opportunity to run. "Go on then…don't want to be late." she gave a wink, "bet Kurami is searching the castle for you already."

"Thanks." Seiya muttered back, before letting herself out. A few moments passed before Yaten sighed loudly.

"You should have told her Taiki." Yaten glared at her auburn sister before standing up and un-crinkling her uniform. "If her and the princess are having the same premonition, she should know."

"I just wanted to confirm some things…" Taiki shrugged, "We don't even know if they are. We've all had a few nightmares from that day, you included."

"I don't know Taiki…it just seems odd. Almost six years later and she's still having dreams of Galaxia…at the same time as our lady."

"And if it is, what then? We rush back to Earth, fix everything, and then spend another five years after watching Seiya fight her feelings for Serenity off?" Taiki pushed her glasses up, before continuing, "If the Earth is in danger Yaten, we have no choice but to go, but until then…lets make sure. I don't want to watch her go through that again."

"Okay okay…you win." Yaten gave a defeated look.

"Just give me a few days to think. I'll tell the princess what's going on." she replied.

Yaten frowned, "I hope they're okay…"

"I'm sure we would know if there was truly a problem." Taiki winced, and then pursed her lips thoughtfully for a few moments before she replied, "If anything Ami would have contacted me, we send regular updates to each other through the communicators," she said finally.

Yaten's voice was rather sharp, "You better be right Taiki." Her eyes narrowed as she headed for the door. "Catch you later."

* * *

Seiya tried to clear her mind for the rest of the week, pushing the dream and the images completely out of her head. These were possibly her most dedicated and productive shifts. She made sure she didn't have time to stop and think. Finally as the last day of her working week came to a end, she found herself actually enjoying her final patrol. She had no more nightmares, the only image left in her head was fuzzy. She knew it had to do with the death of Sailor Moon, but now that seemed almost absurd. What force could possibly overpower the most prevailing figure in the universe. Her black heels clicked against the granite floors, guiding her along. She couldn't wait for the weekend, she wanted to go down to the town and roam around the vendors stalls. It was always fun to walk around the month before the Summer festival. Everyone from the neighboring planets and countries visited the great city of Tankei hoping to catch a glimpse of the princess and her guardians. Although she loved the festivities she did hate the patrols, since security always ran high around these events.

"Seiya!" A voice called out behind her, "Wait for me!" She bit back a smile, as she pretended not to hear the younger girls plea, pretending to be rather interested in a nearby tapestry.

"Really? You jerk…" Moments later she heard an exasperated voice next to her, a young girl with short brown hair was hunched over hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "And that smirk planted on your face tells me you heard me."

"Whats going on Kurami?" She couldn't help but smile, "On duty today?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, "I got tricked into it. Lana asked if I would work for her…didn't realize she meant every day this week. I would so rather be at the beach!" Her eyes brightened. "I would love to go with you this weekend." she winked at the older woman.

Seiya felt her face heat up a bit, before she coughed and rubbed her hand against the back of her neck. "Flattery will get you no where, but maybe I could swing by the beach. It feels like ages since I've been down there."

She laughed before skipping ahead. "It would be nice. Just the two of us." Seiya laughed a bit, before giving Kurami's hair a quick tussle.

"Wouldn't Haru be jealous if you spend all your time with me? He was bragging all day yesterday at the captains table, about how you two were in 'love'." Her mouth closed, and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"WHAT! He said something! That jerk…" She was turning red now, "I'm not dating anyone, thank-you very much. Least of all Haru…"

"Kura it was joke!" She knew she would pay for the trick, but she couldn't help but rile the young girl up.

"I swear Seiya…the next time you start a rumor like that I won't go easy on you in our practice sessions!" she growled back.

"Go easy on me huh?" Seiya's eyes twinkled mischievously, "and when have you gone easy on me? are you not taking your duties seriously Kurami?"

"Oh don't you dare try to lecture me. I passed my exams with flying colors, if anything we are almost equals. You just have a few more missions under your belt." she snapped back.

Seiya shook her head, "I know." A few servants passed between them, giving a short bow before continuing with their duties. "It's just I forget…I keep seeing the young girl that joined my squad. Not the woman who now teaches her own."

"Don't worry about it…" She poked her in the shoulder, "so what's been bothering you?"

"What…nothing." She frowned, "I mean not that I know of."

"Really? I've never seen you so devoted to work before. Usually you would come up with every excuse in the book to sneak off." She popped open a nearby door and went through. "Come on…we'll take a short cut to the main hall, and run off to the beach. I bet no one would even notice we were gone."

She stood frozen. Eyes wide.

"Seiya? Hello…" Jokingly the younger girl waved a hand in front of her face. Gently she pushed past her, glancing down the hallway before them. This was the only hallway in the castle she refused to patrol. She hadn't even noticed where she was heading.

Stained glass windows surrounded them on all sides, each on dedicated to a different solider. Primary colors clashed dramatically on the red carpet before them. But the sailor scouts were not the ones drawing Seiya's eyes. At the end was the portrayal of Serenity. It was as if the artist had taken a photograph, her ocean blue eyes driving right through her. It was if those eyes didn't just see her as she was, but as they wanted her to be.

"Kurami…I have to go."

"What?"

"I have to see the Princess." She peeled her eyes away from Usagi's, an idea had crystallized in her head, and a chill ran down her spine. "Something's not right."

Kurami's hand grasped her arm, "Don't go." She seemed frustrated, her voice firm. "What hold does she have over you?"

"I'm sorry Kurami…I'll be back I promise." With that she pulled from her hold and ran. It seemed as through the twists and turns of the castle were never ending. Servants and guards jumping out of her way in surprise. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but she couldn't stop now. With purpose she slammed the doors open to the throne room. It was empty. Her sudden urge to talk left her, and she felt almost foolish.

"What am I doing?" she said quietly to herself.

"Exactly what I expected you too my dear fighter." Slowly the starlight turned, surprise etched across her face. She hadn't even noticed anyone enter the room behind her. "I take it you have also received the cry for help." Princess Kakyuu was a beautiful sight. Her long red hair gently tied up, her mothers golden crown resting gently on her head. The robes she wore reflected the countries colors always red and gold.

Taiki and Yaten trailed in behind her, both looking winded. She assumed she ran by them in her mad dash.

The princess pushed past Seiya, walking past the throne and to a small hidden door. With a quick push, she had disappeared into a private chamber.

Seiya glanced back at the other Starlights, before following after her. The gold and red furniture was warm and inviting. A merry fireplace created a warm ambiance, but such luxuries were not what Seiya seeked. She bowed before settling into the nearest arm chair. Anxiety nipping at her from the inside out.

Star maker, and healer joined them, following suit. They were oddly quiet as they made themselves comfortable. Kakyuu gently ruffled her skirts, flicking her wrist quickly, and to everyone's surprise the door clicked shut.

"Now that we are alone" she paused, her eyes sagging closed in weariness. "We have much to talk about."

They waited for her to continue, the silence was deafening. After a few moments she turned to Fighter, her temperate red eyes swimming with raw emotion. "I'm sorry if I have caused you turmoil. I did not expect any of you would see the dreams. They were only meant for the royal families. A warning of what might come to pass. I will not ask what your visions were…for everyone will see their own warning, but I think we all now this." She glanced between all three of them, "Earth is in danger."

"As you have known I am in direct contact with Sailor Pluto, her hold as the keeper of time has allowed me a slight glimpse into our future. She has never told me the outcome of our own stories, no exact details, but one thing has been certain. Crystal Tokyo is to be the beginning of peace for the entire galaxy." she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Until now."

Seiya's heart stopped.

"All I know is this." she continued, "a few months past, I began to have these strange dreams. It was a world without the union of Endymion and Serenity. I thought it strange to have such visions. Then I remembered when I saw something similar. Almost 8 years ago, the Universe collectively saw the union of the two greatest forces. The prince of the earth and the princess of the moon." She nodded at Taiki, "We determined a shift in the futures events. At first we did not see it as our problem to fix, but then… A vision of a great force came to me. These thoughts were persistent beyond that of a normal dream. The fall of Earth the death of the sailor scouts and their leader."

"And you both kept this from us" Seiya's voice snarled through the air, tension running high. She jumped to her feet hands clenched at her sides. Yaten almost whimpered, "wait…you kept this from me?" Her voice cracked a bit, her heavy heart sagging.

Taiki stood up and took a step towards her Princess. "We wanted to make sure you could handle it."

"I'm not weak Maker."

"I know that." she grimaced, "but when it comes to matters of the heart…"

"So you decided on your own how best to handle _me?_ " She swiftly returned to her seat, glancing at the fireplace. "If you think so little of me, why tell me now." she stated with a bitter undertone.

Kakyuu flinched, "Fighter, I am not pleased with my decision to keep you in the dark." Her eyes pleaded, "Please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you. If this was nothing I didn't want a poor woman's nightmares to cause you worry."

Seiya let her head fall into her hands. "How am I supposed to protect our people if you do not let me. You could have told me." her voice was dull now, "What if someone had attacked? What if they came here?"

"I know that now." The woman closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. "I do not expect you to forgive me…but I hope you will one day."

Seiya took in a deep breath, straightening up in her seat. She needed to put her emotions and thoughts behind her. She would have plenty of time later to sort through the disarray of her heart. Right now she had to prove she could be trusted, "I apologize for my rudeness, please your highness continue."

"I spoke once more with Pluto, and she confirmed my theory." The red haired goddess hesitated, "Serenity's time line has begun to change."

"And Pluto? Has she been able to come up with a solution?" Taiki returned to her previous perch on the arm of Yaten's chair.

"She said her and the prince were working together. That they would figure out why this was happening. After that I do not know. I have tried to contact her, but…it's as if she has disappeared. The gate holds no keeper at this time."

"Is there a way to contact Sailor Moon and the others…some sort of message we can try to send?" Yaten's voice rang through the room, she knew Taiki had ways around the distance.

The brunette coughed a bit, a small blush creeping up her neck. "Last I heard from Ami everything was fine, but since the connection was based through Pluto's communicator. I have yet to speak with her."

Kakyuu glanced at each of them, before closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, "There is another way." Seiya held her breath, awaiting her rulers orders, "I want you to go."

"We can't do that…your powers are just awakening." Of course Taiki would be the voice of reason. Even as Seiya's heart fluttered at the prospect of returning to Earth.

"And I am stronger than ever. Our country will be fine." Taiki opened her mouth to debate, but she cut him off "This is not a request. Have I not made myself clear, you are to leave at once." She smiled warmly at each of them. "I hope for the sake of everyone's future you can prevent tragedy from striking. You have trained hard to become stronger, and I know you will be a great assistance to Serenity."

The all nodded in response.

"If that is all your questions I ask you to gather you things, and be ready within the hour." All three rose from their seats. Kakyuu looked solemn as they prepared to leave. Her eyes cast downwards towards the floor.

"Fighter a moment please." her voice was quiet, and Seiya almost missed it.

"Yes your highness." She bowed, and waited for the others to leave. Her eyes never lingered from the floor, until the door clicked shut.

"Seiya…" A sorrow glistening across her eyes as she stood up and approached the starlight. "My dear fighter..." A small blush crept up her neck, "I…I...wish you luck."

"Thank you." Seiya replied a bit surprised.

"I wish I could demand you all to stay by my side, but you would probably go anyways…wouldn't you." A light smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I truly am sorry I kept you in the dark, but she must truly be hurting…if the visions are going to you three as well."

"What do you think happened?" Seiya questioned.

"I do not know." She tilted her head to the side, "but I get a strong feeling you must go to her."

Seiya nodded slowly, trying to understand what she meant. "What was-" She stopped herself, if Kakyuu wanted them to know her dream she would have told them.

"If you need anything. Anything at all Fighter, do not hesitate to return." Her smile was much warmer now, "Remember there is always a place here for you." She reached one hand forward, as if to caress her cheek, but seemed to think better of it. Instead she gave Seiya's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "May the fires of the world burn in your favor."

"And may the ocean's breath be at your back." The response was natural, a traditional good-bye. Sieya turned and left the room, expecting to see the other two waiting for her. When she spotted no one she shrugged, losing herself to her thoughts as she walked back to her room. Of course waiting for her at her door was Yaten and Taiki.

"Do you two even have rooms anymore?" She raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me you do a lot of loitering around here."

"So?" Yaten was the first to speak, grabbing Seiya by the arm and almost dragging her into her quarters. "What did she want?"

"Who?"

"The princess you idiot."

"Oh…she just wished me luck. She also offered her services if we were in need."

"And she couldn't do that with us in the room?" Yaten gave a quizzical look to Taiki, "You owe me five shards…you said she was going to -"

"Hmmm seems we now only have 40 minutes…not a lot of time. Especially for you Yaten, do you have all your outfits packed?" Yaten frowned.

"Fine! Kick me out…" she quickly walked over to the door, "see you two later."

Taiki laughed, before looking at a curious Seiya. "She'll go nuts if she doesn't have her make-up kit, and you know how her room is…a mess."

"You think our old place is still there…" Seiya asked as she ducked into the bathroom. She pulled out a few boxes and began sorting through them.

"I don't see why not. I had automatic payments set, and we had enough money to last thirty years. Most likely a bit dusty." She sat down on the bed, "Are you nervous?"

"Yep…." Seiya shrugged, "I never thought we would go back. I mean…I wanted to, but to actually be forced to is crazy."

"Are you sure your ready?" Seiya frowned already anticipating where the question was headed, "I mean _she'll_ be there…and so will he."

"I know." The excited notion of seeing Usagi was turning a bit into dread. "Kill joy."

"Speaking of Sailor Moon…" Star makers voice great quiet, "What happened in the dream Seiya?"

She paused for a moment, she had hoped no one would ask. Although most of it was lost to her now, she still had the image of Usagi's limp body stuck in the back of her mind. She forced herself over to a dresser, "She was dead…"

"Well no worries there, we would know if that was true…Hell the whole universe would know." She was trying to lift her spirits. "We would feel it's pain…trust me Seiya."

"Yeah your right." She glanced up at the brunette, and murmured, "Don't you have to pack?"

"I have a few books, but really that's it. Ah yes…here." After a few moments searching through her pockets she held out a compact. "Just press it against the item you want, and it'll transport with us."

"Thanks Taiki…" Seiya glanced at the door, hoping her sister would get the hint.

"Okay, okay I get it." she gave a polite smile before jumping up, "I'll see you at the gate then." Taiki shut the door quietly behind her.

Finally Seiya was alone, in one fluid motion she sank to the floor. Her legs feeling weak and tender. She was going to earth! She was going back. It was real, and she never felt so confused in her life. All those years of dreaming, all those times she had fantasized, and now just out of the blue she was expected to drop her life and return.

Usagi needed her. Her heart fluttered, as she leaned against the bed. What if nothing was wrong, what if they were wrong, and her mind really was just playing tricks on her. Then Pluto wouldn't be missing from her post, and Seiya would still be left in the dark. She heard a growl in the back of her throat release.

"It's not their fault…they were following orders." she frowned, "they were trying to protect me."

She rose back up to her feet, walking the room absent mindedly, tapping random objects with the small device.

"I told him to protect her…" she chuckled darkly "I give one job…and no one can do it, huh. Gotta come back and fix it myself."

The rest of her hour was silent, she tried not to think to much about Earth. She would handle that when she arrived. Once she was done, she gave the room once last hard look. She didn't know when she would be back next. After a few minutes she was ready.

She tried to take in the sound of her heals on the floor, the way the air smelled, and the sights of the castle on her walk to the front gates. She wished she had done that on Earth before she had left, how many times had she wished they had waited a few days before departing.

"Seiya!" The voice of her cohort was not far behind, "Seiya wait!"

In all the commotion she had almost forgotten about Kurami, she spun on her heels just in time to be tackled by the younger girl. Falling over she pulled the girl close to protect her from the drop, landing on her back, the granite floor causing her to see stars for a moment.

"Oh god Seiya I'm so sorry!" The girl was practically in tears, "I just wanted to catch you before you left. I needed to give you something."

"Oh…sorry we didn't get much time."

"I know, the princess just made the announcement." She was rambling now, her face growing redder as she realized she was still pinning Seiya to the floor. "Oh my…here let me get up." Jumping to her feet she held out a hand. Seiya gratefully accepted it.

"What did you want to give me Kurami." She brushed off her legs as she spoke, missing the girl approach her. Suddenly hands were on both sides of her face, and lips were against hers. It was short and sweet, just like the girl before her, but no passion was felt behind it. She had always known of the small crush Kurami had on her, but thought it to be nothing more than a small thing. Now she realized, that was not the case.

"Oh…er…that was a lot more awkward then I intended it to be." The shorthaired girl chuckled a bit, pain evident in her voice.

"I'ts fine…I just don't…" She mumbled her reply.

"I know." They stood in silence for a moment, before Kurami broke it. "I'll miss you Seiya." With the kiss behind them she gave the older girl a friendly hug.

"Thanks…I'll return…you'll see." She winked at the younger girl, pulling herself out of her embrace.

"When you come back…would you consider…well would you consider us?"

Seiya smiled lightly, "Kurami…I can't promise you that. My heart is still mending from another."

"Yeah…I figured you would say that." Her voice was bitter, "Serenity doesn't even realize what she has, does she?"

"How do you know that?" Seiya's eye rose in surprise.

"It's the only hallway you never go down…plus you came back all down in the dumps, love sick…doesn't take a genius you know." She glanced down at her feet, "I was just hoping that if I showed you how much I loved you…you could forget about her."

"Kurami…I'm sorry…I'll try and move on, but first…I have to go." The words made her physically flinch, she knew she could never give this girl her heart, it didn't even belong to her anymore. "I'm not saying to wait for me…get that clear out of your mind."

The brunette chuckled, "I don't actually expect you to come back. It's a sweet offer though Seiya." She linked their arms before moving towards the entrance, "Come on, lets see you off. You need to go win a princess. If you do come back…please bring her with you. I would love to pass judgment on the woman who stole your heart." she winked at the comment, but Seiya knew there was a bit of truth in it as well.

"Okay…deal."


	3. Chapter 3: A new path

Chapter 3

The mountains reached high into the evening sky, the suns rays just peeking out from around it. The city appeared to be on fire, cast in a glow of red and orange. Seiya turned her attention towards the training halls it's copper roof shining bright. How many times had she stomped through those halls, heels clicking on the wooden floor, everyone gazing at her in awe wanting nothing more than to be trained by the best. How many things would she miss here? Was this all worth it? The bells of the students hall chimed in the distance, the smoke billowed out of the bakeries stove tops. A few people could be seen heading towards the various taverns. She shook her head, but this was for Sailor Moon, and as much as she would miss and cherish her memories in Kinmoku she couldn't help the pull she felt to Earth.

"I'm going to miss it too." Taiki's calming voice came in close behind her. "It's beautiful, but duty calls."

"Come on you two!" Yaten walked forward, grinning wickedly, "lets get this show on the road."

"Why are you so chipper?" She stared back at her sister in disbelief, "I didn't think you would be fond of going back to that 'boring dusty place'" The phrase had been a signature of hers when Earth was involved.

The silver haired starlight scowled back. Taiki gestured dismissively at their ensuing argument, pulling her communicator out of her pocket, after a few moments of contemplation she nodded satisfied before returning her compact to her pocket.

"It's time…everyone join hands." All three nodded to each other before standing in a small circle.

This was it, the moment she had dreamed and waited for. Butterflies rose through her core, as she reached out. The moment their palms touched they were linked, as if they had done this a million times before. As the ground beneath them disappeared, a fierce wind blew, threatening to rip them apart. With focus and determination they continued. As they soared through the endless constellations, the Raven haired woman couldn't help but chuckle. Usagi would have loved this, most likely going on about the children stories of Peter Pan.

"I can't believe it" Yaten's voice broke the trance. "Were here."

Seiya nodded slowly, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything looked exactly the same. Currently they were a short ways outside Tokyo. A small hill giving them the perfect view. Were they wrong? She honestly didn't know what she had expected. The whole city in flames maybe, instead the lights just winked happily at her from afar.

"I advise we de-transform…" Taiki gave a cough before Star maker's form disappeared.

"No way!" It was Yaten who snapped Seiya from her thoughts. "You never said anything about having to be a boy again." She was crossing her arms over her chest, eyes blazing.

"Yaten, in this world you can't just roam around as Star Healer. What did you think this meant? The male forms gifted to us by our princess will have to work. I honestly don't understand your problem with them."

"Easy for you to say! You always de-transformed on Kinmoku. I just…I don't feel the same, that's all." she was fidgeting with her compact, until now Seiya had never realized how much of a problem she had with her male counterpart. It was true, when they first arrived on Earth it took a while to get used to the fact that they were males, but honestly she didn't find a problem with it. Either form she was in would be fine to her.

"She could always just change Taiki, I'm sure she packed plenty of clothes." She winked at her little sister, trying to relax the tense situation. It was rare for the two of them to quarrel.

"She won't be properly disguised, she would constantly be in her transformation. That's just asking any enemies to know exactly who we are. Yaten de-transform now." His face grew softer after a moment, "Once we get settled, and we have a handle on things we can always work something out. You don't have to be in that faux body around the house either. Whatever your comfortable with, but for now…could you please."

"Fine…but I'm not happy about it." She pouted while her female form disappeared, "I feel so…squished in here." She pulled at her skin trying to make a point.

Seiya on the other hand was already walking down the path towards the city, his boots clicking along the pavement. He stopped, eyes wide as he took in the road to what felt like a dream. With a sigh he began the long walk ahead, "I'm home."

"Wow…not much has changed since we've left." They had luckily caught a bus into town, and found themselves walking towards their old apartment building. "Think Leopold will die when he sees us?" Yaten's spirits seemed to have risen as they chatted. Seiya snorted, the caretaker had always hated them.

"He probably threw a party the moment we didn't come back. 'Just to loud', 'to young'…" His impression of the haughty man made the other two chuckle.

"I saw a few new bookstores…" Taiki nodded at one as they passed by, "I think we should unpack first, then try and get into contact with one of the scouts. It doesn't look like anything strange is happening, but then again they were always good at keeping the innocent ignorant to threats."

They all agreed, as Seiya pushed open the glass door leading into their old home. To say they made an impression was an understatement. Although the streets were to busy for anyone to notice them, the high-rise was not. As a group they walked casually over to the main desk, Taiki waving over one of the woman working there.

"Hello…I don't know if you know who we are."

Her eyes sparkled as she giggled and tugged on her hair, "I of course…I mean…I think." Her eyes rushed over to Yaten whose mood had soured at the girls inability to form a complete sentence. "I thought you were the…wait. You are right?" She waited, expecting them to answer her. When she didn't get a response she must have remembered her job and continued, "How may I help you." She bowed letting her blonde hair fall in front of her crimson cheeks.

"We seemed to have misplaced our keys." Taiki was cool and collected, as if this was the most natural reason to be gone for six years. Yaten doubled over trying not to laugh. "Do you have a copy? Top floor, the Kou residence."

"Yes of course Mr. Kou. Please excuse me for a moment." She rushed past the desk, and into a back office. A few moments later she returned, but not alone.

"Ahh so the famous starlight's have returned." The older man had slicked back white hair, his nose a bit to large for his face, and his frame was thin and lanky. "We thought you had moved on. Or are you here to finally move your things out of your old apartment."

"So then our apartments still here? Good." Taiki shrugged, "Just a key will do then." He glanced at his nails as if he was bored with the conversation, a ghost of a smile was on his lips as he questioned the older man.

He seemed to think it wise not to comment, "Just as you left it all is in order." He scowled as he checked over the bills on the computer. "All up to date with payments too. How fortunate. Fine then, here we are. Three keys, and will you be needing assistance with any luggage?" He glanced around them, waiting to see a trolley, eyes narrowing in suspicion when he didn't catch one.

"No we shall do fine on our own. Thank you." With that the brunette took the keys, and walked towards the nearest elevator. His younger siblings in tow.

"I thought he was going to have a heart attack, hahahaha. The look on his face was priceless though."

"Shut it Yaten."

"What did I do!"

"Did you still have the maid set up?" Seiya tried to break up the argument before it begun, the floors seemed to tick by.

"Maybe, in all honesty I don't know, and even if we did I couldn't be sure how well cleaned it would be. She had to have noticed that we were gone." With that the bell chimed and they were presented with a set of double doors.

It was uncanny how their old home was perfectly preserved. It was as if they had never left. The counters were sparkling, the pillows fluffed, even the toilet rolls were folded on the ends. Seiya quickly ran to his room, throwing the double doors open and leaping onto the bed. He had expected it to be filled with spiders and cobwebs, but apparently Taiki had thought of everything.

He rolled off the four poster, and almost skipped into his private sitting room. God how he missed this place. The area was used as his music room, and still held his first big Earth purchase, a black upright piano. The walls were littered with hanging guitars, each from a different location they had toured. A small fortunes worth of instruments were displayed proudly from a saxophone to a violin although some were never touched.

Without hesitating he sat down on the slick piano bench, noting the old sheet music still begging to be played. He took a moment to read through his old work, clicking his tongue at a few mistakes. It felt as though he was back, five years prior, writing the piece for the very first time. Soon his finger tips were caressing the ivory keys, and the whole room was alive. The melody was soft and light, and the images of the moon princess came to mind as he hummed along. He sighed as the piece came to an end. He had originally written it for Usagi, before everything had happened. He had hoped to play it for her one day, and now he had another chance.

"What am I doing…stop that." He scrambled to his feet, before collapsing into a nearby sofa. "It's been five years Seiya. She probably doesn't even think about you." He frowned, "she has her prince charming."

Pushing himself up he rose with new found determination. Stalking back to the bed, before taking out his transport device. At once the objects he had selected appeared. In an effort to clear his mind he grabbed the first thing he saw and begun the long task of unpacking.

Hours seemed to dwindle by, and the only reason he stopped was the persistence of his stomach needing food. The last item left was a picture of him, back when he lived in Kinomku. At that time, her friends had insisted on building the biggest and greatest sandcastle anyone had ever seen. He smiled at the image, her and Kurami standing in front of a rather poorly shaped mound of sand. He set the picture on his night stand, before heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay so who wants to order the first pizza?" He yelled, two responses came at once.

"NOT IT!" he chuckled to himself, yep things had definitely not changed.

After rummaging through a lot of old pockets to find money, they were finally gifted with one of the prized delicacy's of Earth.

"So, bank first thing in the morning, then we find one of the scouts." Taiki grabbed the closest slice to him, "I'm thinking of contacting Ami, then I can get a quick synopsis of the happening around here."

Yaten nodded in agreement, her male form had been dropped, and she was enjoying laying around in a halter and skirt. "Well guys…here's the ultimate question. If were going to be here for a while, should we maybe." she glanced between the two of them, "Should we start back up our music career?"

A silence fell over them, "I don't know, we don't really need to anymore. The purpose behind it was to search for the princess."

"Well we could always use the money, and being popular did help get us in a lot of doors. If I've learned one thing it's in this world money and influence are everything." Yaten flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You would say that…with your taste in clothes we'll be broke by morning." Seiya laughed, while Yaten tossed a pillow at him.

Taiki adjusted his glasses, "I don't see why we couldn't do a reunion show and see how it goes, but first we have to find out what dangers are lurking. If any."

"It all looks so peaceful, do you think we were wrong?" Yaten finally said what they must have all been thinking.

"Well were here now, and for a while no need to think about what's right and wrong"

Seiya glanced out to the balcony, the moon was bright and full. It's glow oddly warming his heart.

"I think its time to call it a night." Taiki rose from his seat, glancing at Yaten to do the same.

Yaten's eyes widened, "Um." she quickly jumped to her feet, "Yeah super tired…a lot to unpack."

Seiya didn't respond, he hardly noticed the doors click behind him and the lights dim. This whole journey was becoming a rollercoaster of emotions, one minute he felt completely okay and the next he just wanted to jump off the balcony of his 30th story apartment. He sat there staring at the moon for hours, until his eyes just couldn't stay open. Finally, he forced himself from the couch and back to bed, not even bothering to change before wrapping himself up in the comforters sweet embrace.

The next few days had been relatively simple, for how long the three had been gone. Taiki had gone over their financial situation. Everything was fine when they were gone, no groceries, transportation or phone bills to pay. Now he estimated they could live in their current status for three years before they would be out on the streets. They knew there mission could take anywhere from a week to several years, so to have finances keep them from having what they needed they would have to work. Their old manager was astonished when she received the phone call from Seiya. She had assumed they just wanted a break from the lime light and had picked up and moved to some unknown continent. She was happy to represent them again, and would call them with the dates for their reunion show.

Seiya spent the day mostly in the apartment with Yaten. When they were alone they seemed to be a bit closer than in public. Currently they were flipping through the different news channels trying to find anything odd. Yaten curled up on his feet her hair sprawled out around her. Absentmindedly he begin to braid it back for her. It reminded him of when they were children.

"Do you remember when we first came to the castle Seiya?"

"How could I forget…" He combed her hair with his nails, cleaning out any knots.

"Yeah…me to, my family was so happy to see me go. It was an honor." she sighed happily, "What was it like for you?" Her shoulders tensed a bit waiting for a brushed off reply.

"It was like one of those fairy tales you know, poor farmers son becoming a Senshi." He sighed.

"What happened? You never told us." Yaten didn't move, just stared blankly at the monitor in front of her. She knew better than to push her brother to far.

"That was the last day I saw them, I was never anything much when I was a child. Just a boy who couldn't even farm. My brother, the eldest, was a teacher and made more money than the family could pull together in one year. My sister married a sheep herder down the road." He shrugged, "When the princess came, they honestly thought she had the wrong house. First off me being a boy didn't help. Finally she presented me with my compact. The moment I touched it I felt complete…." He sighed, "and then it happened I became Star Fighter. After that moment, they broke off all ties with me. You know how the rules go." He patted her pleated hair to show he was finished.

"Yeah…I know." Yaten frowned, he wasn't telling her something. "They could have written, or come for the family gatherings."

"Honestly I didn't want them too, you guys were my family at that point." He stood up and stretched, causing a startled Yaten to plummet forward.

"Thanks for the warning jerk…" She quickly jumped up and brushed off her pants, the door to the apartment opening moments later. Spinning around they expected to see Taiki but instead were greeted with a warm smiling sailor Mercury. She gracefully walked through the door, taking her shoes off in tradition.

"You can leave them on Ami-san, but only if you like." Taiki was behind her.

"It's so great to see you all." She bowed to them, before she was crushed by a earth shattering hug. Seiya had never been close to Usagi's guardians, but seeing her made everything better. It meant that his Oodango was safe.

"Seiya…please." Taiki coughed behind him, "I think Ami would like to live another day." He realized his hold on her was a bit more forceful then he had intended. Jumping back he threw both hands in the air.

"Sorry Ami-chan…I just…" a nervous laugh escaped him.

A rather red faced Ami just nodded back, overwhelmed by the sudden display of affection. After a moment she cleared her throat, "Well…I'm so glad you are all doing well." She glanced more at Taiki with this statement, "but, I won't lie. Your appearance makes me nervous. Taiki why didn't you send me a message before coming here?"

"So nothings wrong?" It was Yaten this time, she was leaning over the couch's back to watch the scene before her.

"First off Ami-chan." The blue haired goddess's face lit up at the expression, "Would you like to come in and sit. I'm sure all of this can be discussed in good time over some tea." Taiki was always the one to be more formal than the rest. Seiya busied himself in the kitchen grateful for the convenience store trip he had made earlier that day. Setting down a few cups and a plate of cookies he prepared himself for the worst.

Taiki pulled out a notebook flipping through a few notes he had jotted down here and there.

"How is Kinmoku?" Ami took a small sip of her tea, watching each of them intently. She had a bad feeling. Was the planet destroyed? Were they attacked? Her eyes looked over each of them for injury. She blushed a bit when her gaze landed on Yaten's form.

With a smirk healer answered her question, "Doing great. Everyone is happy, and the planet is finally at peace. Well most of it anyway."

"Most of it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Our planet is fine, but yours was our top concern. That's why we have returned. Under orders from the Princess." Maker took back over the conversation catching everyone's attention. "Are you familiar with the Chronos visions?"

"Of course, it was a form of communication. It was a gift from the gods to help keep the Royal families along the right path." Taiki smiled at the small girl next to him, she really was one of the most intelligent people he had ever met.

"Yes. I have a few noted down here. Some dating back to what I believe to be the beginning of a few planets, including Earths existance."

"Really?" The scout leaned over the table to get a better look at the small notebook. "Most fascinating, I would enjoy seeing them, but I'm assuming you didn't come here to deliver me fine reading material." She gave a tight lipped smile.

"I would be happy to share, but as always your right." He pointed to the book, "Do you know of the premonition when the Earth and Moon united?" She shook her head, ebbing him on to continue, "Records show the whole Universe could see the couples love and the peace that would ultimately come, that is once the prince and princess were to be wed. A vision of the wedding day, and a peace to follow."

"When we were younger, Usagi recovered her memories of Serenity. I assume that's when it happened, but wait…what the date on that?" She frowned, "That can't be right. That would have been during the Silver Millennium.."

"I noticed that too. It seems the premonition was before you were all reincarnated." He sighed, making a small mark on the page, "Another record shows a vision being brought forth when the Moon kingdom was destroyed. The universe was in shambles, the world shaken. It gave way to the universes end. Then once more, another document shows the world at peace…."

"So the premonitions were resolved." Ami put a hand thoughtfully on her chin, "They are more warnings than anything else. Almost as if they were calls for help to different parts of the Galaxy."

"My thoughts exactly. I have records of other planets, and the same things happening. That's what leads me to the more recent events." He held his breath for a moment sliding the book over so she could clearly see.

"Whose handwriting is this?" The penmanship didn't match the others.

"The princess wrote this after she was touched by the gods." He waited while the inner scout scanned the page.

"This isn't good." A worried crease appeared on her face, she leapt up suddenly from the table. "How could this happen? Sailor Moon…dead." Her face was pale. Taiki placed a gentle hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Obviously nothing has come to pass. You said yourself no enemies have even shown themselves, and I'm hoping it's just another warning."

Seiya watched the intimacy between the two, Taiki had never put so much care into another persons feelings before. Although, it didn't surprise him in the least, only one other person had ever compared and challenged his brothers intelligence before.

"Is Usagi okay?" Seiya's question seemed to break the connection the two had, both instantly jumping away from each other. Yaten snickered.

"Of course she's great…" She glanced around taking back her seat. "I just saw her before I came here, she was getting out of class. She had a date with Mamarou. I can call them if you would like."

"NO" Seiya jumped up, "no…thanks though. I would rather her not know I'm here." Although he was dying to see her, he just wasn't sure he was ready, and when he was he definitely didn't want Mamarou around.

Ami smiled softly at him, "I won't say a word, but I also won't deny it if I'm asked."

"If we do need to contact her, is she still with her parents?" Taiki was getting all business like again. His cell phone out in a instant. "I'll need everyone's contact information, for now we can lay low, but just in case."

"I agree." She opened her small computer, and the two began typing in unison. "Everyone is pretty much in the same places as before, except for Minako and Usagi." Yaten glanced over at the blue haired girl, eyes a bit wider than normal.

"As they like to announce constantly, they have officially become an adult." Ami chuckled at the thought. "Usagi has an apartment, in the same building as Makoto." Seiya perked up for a moment, as if almost hearing his internal question Ami continued, "She lives alone. Should we put watches up around her?"

"I can take care of that, between the three of us we can keep an eye out for her and the others. That shouldn't arise any unnecessary worry from the rest of the Senshi." Mercury nodded.

"I think that is for the best. We all have enough to worry about these days." Ami smiled, and tried to cover up her thoughts, "Plus finals will be coming shortly."

Yaten let out a good laugh, before jumping up from the table. "Well you guys, it's been great. Since we are no closer to figuring out what's going on, I say we call it a night." She hesitated, looking as though she wanted to ask Ami something before she left.

"Minako is fine…she lives on campus for the performing arts school." Ami smiled prettily back at her.

A red faced Yaten marched towards her door, "Didn't ask…don't care!" She slammed the door shut before disappearing into her room.

Seiya smiled, "Thank-you Mizuno. I know she doesn't show it…but she was worried."

"Ami-chan, I'm sorry that you have to worry now." Taiki and her were back in their own little world. Seiya had enough for tonight. Taking healers unspoken advice he jumped up from the table.

"Alrighty…I'm out of here. I've been cooped up to long in this place. You two have a good night." He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack at the door before giving mercury a wave goodbye.

As he pressed the elevator doors button he couldn't help but slump against the wall. So everything was fine. No one was hurt, and Usagi was with her future husband. He didn't know what he had expected. It was a good thing, right?

"At least Taiki's happy." He scowled at his brothers fortune. "Never fall in love with a princess…they always have a prince." The elevator doors rang, and the cool night air washed over him pleasantly as he took to the streets. He knew they only had a few weeks before the Senshi knew they were here. The career they chose would see to that, but until then he could still hold onto his fantasies.

His phone rang a few times, but he didn't bother answering it. It was most likely the scouts information being sent over to them. His feet carried him to the park, and he found himself sitting alone on one of the benches. Would Usagi be happy to see him? What if she wasn't? He chuckled at himself. Of course she would be, sweet, innocent Usagi without a care in the world. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. In the dark he could just barley make out a female figure running. Glancing around he felt his heart quicken. Was she in danger? He placed one hand in his pocket preparing to transform. The figure stopped at the rivers edge. He didn't see anything around him, no pursuer nothing. He could hear muffled crying, and decided he should leave who ever be. They were obviously trying not to be seen. He started to walk back to the apartment.

"CHIBI-USA!" He froze. That voice. In a instant he was running to the fallen figure, her shape taking form as he approached. Her body was trembling, her legs buckled beneath her. The beautiful guardian of the moon was before him, and her painful cries were tearing him apart. He found her in his arms before he could think.

"Odango?" His voice was filled with raw emotion. "Odango?" She flipped in his arms, and he was finally sure of who it was. Her arms grabbed at his jacket pulling it close to her. "Usagi…what happened?" He gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. Tilting her chin up only caused her to cry out more.

"Your not real….none of this is real." She tried to pull away from him. Her hands hitting her head as if she was seeing things. Slowly he pulled her arms away and embraced her once more.

"It's okay Odango...I'm here...I'm really here..."

Her body went limp after a moment, and he swooped one hand under her legs.

"What had happened?" He gingerly took out his phone, flipping through a few messages till he found the addresses sent to him. He knew he should call mercury, but for just this moment, before it all went back to hell he was going to be the savior. He was going to be her prince, just for tonight.


End file.
